All in the Family
by missund3rst00d07
Summary: Bella finds solace in Emmett after no help from Edward for her raging hormones. (Rated M for sexual scenes)
1. Chapter 1

(I wrote this first chapter 3 years ago in 2010. Editing and updating my grammar, thank you for reading. More chapters soon)

September. It had been four months since graduation. I was facing another human birthday and was not hesitant to let Edward hear my frustration about it. Things seemed to be spiraling downward for us since May. I graduated, like I had promised. Promised to marry him, after he returned my promise to experience losing my virginity as a human. Which he did and let's just say it was not at all the dream I hoped for. Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing. Emphasis on the word "was" because it hasn't happened since then. Poor Edward had felt so badly about the affect our rendezvous had on my body, he vowed never to seduce me again til I was turned. I, being a teen full of raging hormones, wanted more.

~~~~~~~~~ The autumn weather was starting to get increasingly chilly. My birthday passed. Again, nothing special considering what I wanted. Yet, I reluctantly agreed to go away with the Cullens as a birthday present. I truly believe they just wanted a new hunting ground for the weekend but no one would admit to it. I planned on trying my best to seduce Edward once we were alone. I saw an amused look on Alice's face while in the midst of thinking about it, so I'm putting my money against anything happening. Although she wouldn't tell me what she saw, she said it didn't surprise her. Later on that night, after reaching the cabin, Edward lit a fire as Jasper and Alice left to hunt, as I suspected. I listened to Rosalie & Emmett getting irrtated with each other about something I couldn't quite distinguish. Before too long, they had also left for an evening hunt. Showtime!

~~~~~~~ I pulled myself up out of my chair and told Edward I was going to take a hot bath. He nodded in response and I retreated upstairs, shutting the door behind me. In the suitcase that Alice insisted on packing, eventhough I'm sure I will not be seeing daylight while here, was a black silky short nightgown. I thought to myself that maybe, for a second, her smirk was seeing exactly what I wanted to happen. Smiling to myself I took a short bath and changed into the lingerie. Climbing into the bed, I called for Edward, grinning as soon as he walked in. In his expression, I saw an emotion I wasn't quite used to. He gave me a wry smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing Bella? You know what I've agreed to," he responded while managing to keep his gaze fixed on my body. "I know but Edward, its not fair. You've already made love to me once and I'm perfectly fine now," I said with an irritated tone. Edward leaned in, kissing me lightly, I pull him closer into a more passionate kiss. He guides me back onto the bed,hovering over me, tickling his fingers up my body before gripping the headboard. I smile upon his lips, enjoying my success as I slide my leg up, brushing against his crotch, causing a hellacious chain reaction ending with a cracked headboard and me alone in the bed once again. I sit up quickly searching for Edward, who is clear across the room breathing heavily. I watched him pause for a moment as he proceeded to explain, "I'm not convinced that a second time wouldn't leave you worse off." We sat there for a moment arguing the situation as I got up and told him to forget it and started to walk to the door as Emmett passed, then backtracked looking in at us and chuckling. "Edward finally giving in? Can't be," he smirked. I grabbed the towel pushing past him, clearly not amused, "You got that right." I heard Edward's sigh and Emmett's on going snickering. I walked in the bathroom and tilted my head. I could have sworn Emmett whistled as I walked into the bathroom across the hall. I shook my head thinking my theory was ridiculous and listened as he told Edward that Rosalie had upset him causing him to return early. Great, now I'm gonna smell delicious.

~~~~~~ After another long bath and time alone reading. Dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt, I was sure Alice would be disappointed in, I slowly stomped downstairs. Who did I need to dress up for? I still did not feel like being around Edward and snapped when he came to reconcile. "Leave me alone Edward!" I hastily replied and bolted out of the door glancing back slightly as Emmett held him back shaking his head. Why had Emmett done that? He never cared what happened with us unless he could poke fun at it. Shrugging it off, I jogged off into the woods knowing the others would be nowhere near the cabin. I stopped, sliding down, resting against a tree, burying my face into my knees letting my frustration get the best of me. I instantly lifted my head hearing the leaves rustling around. Cautiously I stood looking around calling out, "Hello? Guys, its me." Just then, Emmett leapt down from the tree above me, smiling widely.

~~~~~~~~ I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Emmett?" He was still smiling, "You're so cute when you're upset, Bella." I frown, "Excuse me?" He chuckled, "What, you aren't attracted to me?" I stood in the silence for a short minute not able to find words. Come to think of it, Emmett was devastatingly attractive. His smooth muscles, his strong, bulky build and that baby face. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He noticed, much to my dismay, and was there in an instant, running his fingers along my cheek, "I knew it, I've always known this day would come." I opened my mouth to speak, only to have him touch my lips lightly keeping me quiet, "Shh Bella you don't have to say anything, I know exactly what you need."

~~~~~~~~~ I admit, I was hesitant when Emmett slowly backed me up against the tree, but for the most part, I was extremely curious, causing me to pull his face close to mine. A sheer sensation of wonder ran through my body as he slid his hand beneath my shirt lifting it off. I bit my lip feeling the result of his antics already soaking my panties. I was embarassed at how wild he was making me go but Emmett seemed expectant of it, as he pulled the waist of my jeans back and lowered his hand into them. I had never seen his expression so lustful before, not even around Rosalie but I loved it. His moves were right on cue as if he were made for me. I let a small moan slip out upon feeling his cool fingers playing along my clit. He flashed another smirk at me before pulling my waist toward his allowing me to feel the bulge in his pants. Without missing a beat, my body over-rode my brain and my hands were at his waistline before I knew what I was doing, "Emmett, what if someone walks up on us?" He was overly confident, almost cocky even, as ironic as that must sound, "They're far away from here, just relax." I felt his pace quicken as he swirled his fingers around inside me quickly bringing me to my knees as he slid down with me and positioned his face at my waist, pulling my pants to my ankles. I looked down at him, never having done something like this. My head leaned back and I clawed at the grass as his tongue grazed my swollen clit. "Emmett," I breathed out sinfully. I felt him smile as he continued along with my heightening pleasure. I was too lost for anything to come out besides moans as I began to cum, worried about the fact he was still down there, but he reassured me again, lapping his tongue quickly until my orgasm subsided. My body instantly collapsed on the ground still throbbing, I closed my eyes smiling widely, only to find him gone as soon as I opened them again.

~~~~~~~~ I guided my pants back up and waited for my head to clear up before getting off the ground looking in the distance noticing Edward walking towards me I muttered under my breath before he was in hearing range. I faked a smile and nodded when he asked if I was okay, analyzing what had happened, if it had even happened at all. We walked in silence back to the house together and I carefully read everyone's expression as I sat with them in the livingroom. Wonderful. I had dreamt the whole thing. Everyone seemed fine, especially Emmett who hadn't even given me a second look from the time we walked in. Edward told me that night, he'd be hunting alone, so the others could keep an eye on me. Oh how I hated feeling like a child each time I was with them. After an hour of failed attempts to keep me entertained, Alice and Jasper disappeared for, I assumed, some alone time and Rosalie had decided to go with Edward, apparently still annoyed with Emmett. I sat there awkwardly on the couch for a while before deciding to head up to my room. I sprawled out on the bed with my book again. Just what I needed, some erotic fantasy, which probably had everything to do with what felt so real earlier that day. ~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I was deeply engaged in my trashy sex novel when Alice and Jasper passed the bedroom doorway, calling out that they were going to catch a late movie. I responded with a wave of my hand, hearing Jasper chuckle along with their footsteps out the front door. I glance up checking the time, rolling my eyes as I realized I had been throwing my emotions into this book for over an hour. I sat it down and walked over to the window, climbing up onto the padded seating area and stared off into the distance. Everything is so beautiful, out here in the lush forested mountainside. Rosalie and Edward could be gone for hours yet. I furrow my brows suddenly remembering my day dream earlier. I've never had one that felt so real, the effects still lingering through my body. I was afraid to admit that I "liked" this feeling. The last thing I needed was to blurt out a fantasy with Emmett, in my sleep. I sigh and rest my head against the window as my gaze scans the starry night sky.

I jump up, hearing the slight knock on the door frame and glance over. Emmett. I tilt my head slightly, in question, calling out a soft "yes?" Emmett slows struts over before sitting on the edge of the bed and my heart starts racing a tad bit faster. Oh was he so sexy. I silently curse myself for feeling this way of my soon to be brother in law. "Please don't blush," I think "please don't blush." Thank God he can't read my mind. I sit silently for a few seconds before he finally says, "Look Bells, take it easy on Edward. He only has your best interest in mind." I nod forcing back graphic scenes from my memory, trying not to stare at his full, soft lips. "I know," I nod some more, not knowing what else to do. Awkwardly, I sit up, pulling at my inappropriately short nught gown feeling self conscious. "Sorry, I should...put something else on." I stand, surprised at how quickly my feet got me halfway across the room, nearly right in front of Emmett as he stands and we run right into each other.

Emmett takes a quick step back, evaluating my reaction as I just stare at the floor, trying to cover myself and step around, mumbling out an apology. His arm quickly snakes it's way around my body pulling me back. A million thoughts race through my brain as I register what is happening, blood pooling into my cheeks. Damn it. He chuckles lowly, I bring my gaze up to reach his. "Again? You blush extremely easily." Still only half realizing that earlier had ACTUALLY happened, I narrow my eyes at him. "Earlier?...You mean that actually happened?" His grips loosens a bit as he answers, "what...did you think you were hallucinating, Bella?" I nod, haphazardly pushing away, I frown. "What do you expect? You were gone as soon as I came." He grins slightly at my use of words and pulls me back. "I'm sorry, I had to. I could sense Edward's presence." I find myself lost in his stare, opening my mouth but finding no words, inhaling sharply as Emmett delicately cups my face, embracing me in the sweetest kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eyes, my hands searching Emmett's perfect, chiseled body. What was I doing? This is Edward's brother. Emmett bends down slightly, taking both my legs in each hand lifting my body up until I'm straddling him in mid-air. I bring my face in towards his continuing our heavy make out session. Coming up for air, I breathe out, "Should we be doing this?" He doesn't hesitate with his reply, "Edward can't give you what you need, Bella." I tilt my head and quietly question, "and Rosalie?" He gives me a sarcastic half-grin, "Rosalie only cares about herself. She can't give me what I need either." I frown slightly, "Emmett, will you...lose control...like Edward does every time?" He shakes his head, "No, don't get me wrong, it WILL be rough on you but nothing you can't handle, right?" He winks, grinning with his million dollar, heart melting smile and it sends me over the edge. I wrap my arms around him, entangling us in an even more heated kiss, my tongue feverishly searching his. I had no idea where all this passion was coming from, like Emmett had awoken some inner goddess I had deep down. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Edward. How could I when this felt SO right?

Emmett walks backwards allowing me to gently tumble onto the bed, and crawls on top of me. I look up at him and bite my lip. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He leans down snaking a hand underneath the thin silky material of my night gown, guiding it up until my breasts are free. Kissing along my abdomen he stops once reaching my nipples, grazing his tongue along the tip while fondling the other. I lay back, closing my eyes bresthing deeply. He lightly sucks my hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around it delicately. I bite my lip as my heart begins racing, my hand reaching down, entangling my fingers into his hair. After repeating the process to the opposite side he trails his kisses down, reaching my waist. Spreading my legs he slowly slides a finger along my slit. I sit up slightly, supporting my weight on my arms and watch him. He smiles before easing his fingers inside me, I moan out lowly. He lets his fingers dance as he brings his tongue down, tickling my clit. I breathe heavily finding myself gripping his hair, he lets out a groan, "Bella you taste so good," he exclaims. I grin, locking my eyes with his as he continues. His fingers pick up the pace and every feeling in my body was intensified. I was sure I could feel the blood racing through my veins. I moan out louder deciding I no longer care if anyone hears me. "Oh God, Emmett you're amazing," I purr. He tightens his grip on my thigh with his free hand, I could see what he meant about rough, but I didn't mind one bit. He quickly swirls his tongue along my clit, his fingers going even faster in and out of me. I cry out with one more loud, drawn out moan ,gripping the sheets as I cum on his fingers. He pulls away after cleaning me up and smiles, positioning himself over me. "You're welcome," he smirks. I cock my brow, "oh I can return the favor," I reply, reaching for his waist line. He stops me and kisses me once more. "Edward and Rosalie are near. Raincheck?" I stick my lower lip out in a pout, "fine." He kisses my forehead and is gone before I can look up.

I clean myself up before returning to bed. Lying there, I become frustrated that Edward would be walking in any second. My body wanted...NEEDED more, needed all of Emmett. More alone time wouldn't come fast enough. I turn over, closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep as Edward walks in. I felt his eyes on me for a few minutes before feeling the blanket being pulled up and Edward climbing in beside me. Laying down he whispers, "I love you Bella." I was the worst girlfriend ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up with the sun shining brightly into the bedroom. I open my eyes and stretch, lying under the warmth a few minutes longer before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. I lean down, turning the handles, the hot one significantly more than the cold. As the water spurts out into a strong steady flow I slip off my night gown and grab a towel from the cabinet, laying it out. Edward appears in the doorway and I reach for the towel. Before I can wrap it around my self he is beside me, lowering my hands. "Are you shy all of a sudden," He asks with a smirk to his tone. I tightly press my lips together and shake my head, my hands on my hips. "You're the one who loses control around me," I confidently say, "just trying to save you the anguish." He takes my hands, bringing me in closer and breathes out with his lips brushing mine, "anguish? It only hurts me to know I've hurt you Bella." He hesitates, "I've been thinking...and I will do it again, only if that's the last time until you've been turned. Do we have a deal?" I shrug, trying to get rid of my uninterested feelings, "Edward, we don't have t-" his lips press against mine, interrupting my opening statement. "We'll plan for tonight" he excitedly continues, "dress your best, we have a wonderful evening ahead." He leaves me to my shower with a quick, powerful kiss, closing the door as his phone rings.

I quietly tip toe to the door in hopes of eaves dropping. "When did that happen?" he asks, concerned. "I'll be right there..." I hear him finish before hurrying back to step in the shower just as the door opens. "Jasper called, I need to go into town to assist him and Alice with something. Rosalie decided to head back to town last night, but don't worry, Emmett will be here if anything should happen." My back facing him, I smile slightly, immediately frowning at how unreasonable I seemed. "Is everything okay?" I call out. He pulls back the shower curtain, "they've picked up on a string of human slayings just inside the town's border. Vampire. Scent isn't far off so we need to check it out, especially before whom ever it is, makes their way here," He says softly. "Everything will be fine and I WILL be back tonight." I smile, "Be careful." He leans in for a kiss, grinning. "Shall I join you for a quick moment?" he teases. I playfully pout, "you better go keep me from being someone's dinner." He nods, and for a second, seems disappointed at my lack of aggression, but that quickly disappears and he turns to leave, calling out "I love you" before closing the door. I finish my shower, smiling to myself as I prance around the room, deciding I would seduce Emmett.

After filling my late morning with ridiculous chick flicks, I rummage through my suitcase before dumping everything out onto the bed in frustration. Much better. I see a glimmer of red beneath the pile of clothes. "Hmmm," I thought, "what's this? I don't own anything red." I pull it out and springing free from the pile were a new lace, see through bra and matching panties set. "Alice," I grin. I loved her. I glance over, ensuring that the door was shut, not wanting Emmett to get an early show. I slip the panties on and guide the bra over my breasts. Walking to the full length mirror, I'm taken aback at how shaping this lingerie was. I bite my lip, walking to the closet to see what Alice had hung for me. I pull out a deep burgundy, knee length, form hugging, cocktail dress. Perfect. I finish my hair, pinning it back while slipping the dress on. I grab my cosmetic bag from the suitcase and sit at the vanity. How I wished Alice were here, I was terrible with makeup. I managed as best I could with a simple application and shrugged, less is more, right? I bit my lip deciding over a pair of shoes before grabbing s pair of black jeweled stilettos. I stood up, taking slow steps back and forth through the room quickly facing the door hearing Emmett call up, "Bella? I can hear you pacing, everything okay?" I answer quickly, "yes, I'm fine." Once confident that I wouldn't faceplant with these shoes on, I walked into the hallway and slowly descended the stairs catching Emmett's gaze, mid-way. His eyes were locked on me the rest of the way down. I raise my brow, "what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett clears his throat, "uh...you look, amazing Bells." I give a wry smile, "thanks." I glance around the room, giving him a small frown, "Edward's still gone?" His face fills with disappointment. I walk near him over to the window, glancing out as he nods, "yes, they are still tracking." He sighs lowly and I smirk turning towards him, "Good." Emmett grins, "Though you were serious for a minute there," he says, pulling me into a strong embrace. I pull his face to mine in a hurry, kissing him like it would be the last time. He pulls away, just barely, breathing out, "you're so beautiful Bella." I practically jump back to our kiss, him quickly backing me into the wall with a thud. I wince slightly but not breaking our kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I nip at his lower lip and he lets out the slightest growl. I smile on his lips as he brings me up, my legs tangling around him. He trails kisses down my neck and I glide my fingers through his short hair. I feel him hesitate and rest his forehead on my shoulder. I glance down, "Emmett?" He lets me down slowly and turns away. I furrow my brows, wondering if I did something wrong. "Look, I'm sorry. We should have never started this, I'm with Edward, you're with Ros- He interrupts me before I could finish her name, "it's not that, Bella." I notice his fists clenched. "I just haven't hunted in a couple days, I don't want to hurt you." I walk over reaching out, and turn him towards me, speaking softly, "I trust you Em." He gives me a worried look as I back him to the couch. "Shhh. Its okay," I whisper, pushing him back into a lying position.

I try my best at hiding my nervousness. Being inexperienced, I was suddenly extremely shy, but continued on. I reach for his belt buckle, slowly un-fastening it, proceeding to his button and zipper. I snake my hands under his shirt, lifting it as I go and hover over him, leaning in for a kiss before trailing my lips to his neck and down his chest. I tug at his jeans until his boxers are free and sit up, pulling the clip from my hair allowing it to cascade down my back. He smirks and I return a smile before running my hand on the outside of his boxers, raising a brow as I feel his excitement. Guiding his boxers down, I take his shaft in my hand, teasing it slowly. Emmett draws In a deep breath feeling the skin to skin contact. I tighten my grip around his increasing girth, becoming excited myself. I flip my hair to one side as I bring my lips to the tip of his member. Glancing up, Emmett's gaze locked on mine. I part my lips, enveloping my mouth over him little by little. My tongue swirling around, I increase the pressure of suction on him, going down as far as I can. Emmett's fingers entangle themselves in my hair as he guides my movements up, and back down. I begin to suck harder, assisting the pressure with my hand as I pick up the pace. Emmett groans and tightly grips my hair. He pushes my head down and uses my hair to pull me back up, faster and faster, the slight pain of his grip, causing me to hardly close my lips around him. I look up at him, his head thrown back, his fangs bare as his orgasm explodes into my mouth. I swallow his warm cum and sit up, wiping the excess from the corner of my mouth. He remains laid back, in silence, staring at me. I grin, pleased with myself. "See, I knew I could trust you," I proclaim. He collects himself in a hurry, pulling his phone out. I frown, "who are you calling?" I cross my arms, irritated. "How far are you?" Emmett exhaled with a quick tone. He looks over at me, still on the phone, "everything is fine, I just don't want to eat your girlfriend for dinner." He hangs up, brushing past me, "I'm sorry Bella." I feel anger building up inside me, "So you're gonna leave, just like that without saying anything?" He walks into the next room and I follow, with a raised tone, "you didn't have to call Edward, I can take care of myself." I reach out, "Emmett." He grabs both my shoulders, "Bella stop it. I could have easily drained you back there, as I could right now. How can you take care of yourself when you can't even see that?" He hastily pulls away, walking out onto the porch.

I slip my shoes off and stomp upstairs, feeling used. I crawl up onto the bed and grab the remote, turning the tv on to drown out my own thoughts. Men! I scoff to myself, before turning my attention to the news. Four slayings just inside town. Serial killer. Amused, I shake my head. If they only knew. I hear Edward's car fly into the driveway as he and Emmett begin to argue about Emmett being reckless, I look out the window behind the bed, seeing Emmett run off. Edward quickly makes his way upstairs. "Bella, are you okay? I turn around, sitting back down, "Why wouldn't I be?"


	6. Chapter 6

Edward walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed and sighs, "I'm sorry for being gone so long. I'm sorry that I put you in this situation with Emmett." I raise a brow, "situation?" He nods once, "I left him here without feeding first, I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you." He reaches out, touching my leg, "and I'm sorry for not being here after promising you a special night." I give him a soft smile, "I'm fine, and you're here now So..." I trail off, changing the subject. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He shakes his head, "No, but Alice and Jasper can handle it, Rosalie still hasn't come back?" I shake my head. He smirks, "well hopefully Emmett was able to some-what entertain you." I roll my eyes, "sure." He stands, "how about a warm, relaxing bubble bath?" I join his side, "that sounds nice. I'll just get a change of clothes." Walking to the closet where my suitcase lay, I find a simple set of pajamas and hear Edward running the bath. He walks out, noticing I was still in my dress and grins, walking to me. "Now I'm REALLY sorry I wasn't here sooner." I smile walking over to him, "You have plenty of time to make up for it."

I retreat to the kitchen to pour a glass of water, noticing the wine cabinet. I open it, surprised that it was fully stocked. Still reeling over being ditched by Emmett, I decide to make the most of the evening, and end It on a good note. I grab two glasses and a bottle, heading back upstairs. Walking into the bedroom, I call out, "I brought us some," I stop, as I reach the doorway of the bathroom, seeing candles and rose petals all over, "wine," I finish with a lower tone. I glance at Edward, wrapped in just a towel as he holds his hands out for the glasses. I smile, biting my lip. He sets them down, on the counter, taking the wine and expertly popping the top off before pouring two glasses. I scan the room once more, feeling glad something was going right tonight, before suddenly feeling guilty. Edward walks up behind me, pushing my hair to the side as he slowly unzips my dress and kisses the back of my neck. My cheeks flush, and I stand firmly, allowing the dress to pool at my feet, turning towards him. "Edward this is beautiful," I whisper. He pulls me in close, "you deserve it Bella, you are my soul, I love you." I bury my face into his chest, my heart heavy. "Do I?" I thought. Edward deserves this, but not with me, not with someone who clearly doesn't deserve him. I reply back, unsure of my words, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

I find myself outside soaking up the sunlight, smiling at its familiar warmth. When I look over to my right I see Emmett standing beside me, his heart-melting grin plastered on his face. I return his smile, seemingly forgetting that I was ever upset with him. I close my eyes inhaling the rich wilderness scents, grateful for a breath of freshness. I open my eyes and glance towards the left and there's Edward, also smiling, before pulling me in for a kiss. I relish the happy vibes surrounding me and turn towards Emmett, leaning in to kiss him. All of us still, ecstatic, blissful. Both of them kiss down either side of my neck, I lay my head back, without a care in the world before hearing a loud, SLAM! I jump upon the sudden noise, and quickly look around. Its dark, I realize I'm sitting up in bed, panting harder than a dog in the summer heat. Dream. Just a dream. I sigh holding my head in my hands. That would NOT be okay in reality. Edward walks out of the bathroom, "you okay? You seem startled." I brush hair out of my face, dropping my hands, "yea, was that the door slamming?" I shrug, "just scared me awake I guess." Edward sighs softly, "yes, that was Emmett. Probably upset that he came back and overheard us last night," he smirks. I furrow my brows, looking around, squinting as he opens the blinds. I hold a hand up, to shield my face, suddenly aware of the pounding headache that I had, "what happened...Did we...?" I examine myself, I appear to be fine besides feeling like I got hit by a bus. He tilts his head, "after your consistent begging, you don't remember?" He fakes a frown, "I'm a bit disappointed, but. I suppose it was the wine's fault." Reaching out touching my face, I sigh at the momentary relief of his cool hands on my skin. "Headache? I'll go grab you some aspirin." He steps back and I slide off the bed, "No. No. I can get it, plus I heard the shower running, go back to that... I'll go have breakfast." He laughs, "it's lunch time now." I look over at the clock. 12:15 what on earth happened? I tread lightly down the hall to the stairs, making my way to the kitchen.

I grab a bowl from the cabinet, along with a coffee mug, reaching for a spoon in the drawer. I grab the closest box of cereal, pouring a bowl full and setting it at the table. Walking over to the sink to fill the coffee pot with water, I yawn. I needed to know what happened, what did Emmett come home to 'hearing'? I drag my feet to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and sit at the table. As I begin to eat my cereal, the crunching noise makes my head throb with each bite. I stand, searching for some aspirin. Alice never forgets my human needs, I thought to myself. I wonder if she has saw anything that has happened between Emmett and I, surely she would have told Edward. Grabbing the aspirin bottle from one of the drawers, I pop two into my mouth, swallowing them down with some orange juice straight from the jug. As I set the jug back down and close the fridge door, I notice one of the vases in the living room knocked over, shattered, on the floor. I walk towards it and reach down to start picking it up. "Don't. I'll do that, it's my mess anyways," Emmett's voice calls out. I jump up, upon hearing him, "Jesus Emmett, you scared me." He snorts, "well excuse me, Bella." I raise a brow, "your mess, huh? What happened?" He gives me a cold stare, "is that a rhetorical question?" I stare at the floor, loosely crossing my arms, "No, I have no idea what happened last night." He rolls his eyes, obviously not believing me, "you had the time of your life, sounded like." I frown, a sudden pain in my heart, "I'm sorry Em, I was drinking wine with Edward and I..." He shakes his head, "I don't need a play by play. Save it." I swallow, trying to rid the lump in my throat, letting my temper take over, "what do you care anyways? You just ran off like nothing ever happened." I walk back in to the kitchen, emptying my bowl, suddenly not hungry. "I did that for you Bella, can't you see? But no, You run right back to Edward when you don't get your way, don't you?" I stand at the sink, clenching my hands into a fist, fuming at his words. Emmett walks in and cups my face into his hands. "I couldn't be around you a second longer, hearing your heart racing, your blood pumping," he traces a fingertip along my neck. "Edward is better at control than me," he glances me over once, "he didn't even hurt you this time." The pained look on his face nearly brings me to tears, "I should have never put you in this predicament. I can't watch you with him any more Bella, I can't hear it, because I can't bear to." My expression drops as I try to find something, anything to say, as I watch him walk out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I run upstairs, leaving my mess in the kitchen. Hurriedly, I slip my shorts off, throw on some jeans and a button up shirt over my tank top, sliding my boots on, not even bothering to find socks. Edward was still in the shower. I knew he'd be worried and come looking for me but I didn't care. I had to go find Emmett. As I make my way out the back door, I pull my hair back into a loose pony, to keep it from my face. I look around, taking a deep breath before running towards the closest woods entrance. A human chasing a vampire, I snorted at the thought, but I couldn't stop myself from trying. After what seems like a lifetime of running I stop to catch my breath, calling out, "Emmett!...Emmett please talk to me, if you can even hear me." I turn in a couple of slow circles, only hearing a few birds chirping, the wind blowing. I sigh, taking off deeper into the woods after regaining myself. After another hilly mile, I stop. Surely he wouldn't have went too much farther than this. I pant heavily, leaning down and resting my hands on my knees and breath out, "Em?..."Emmett, please," I repeat a little louder. My heart nearly beating out of my chest, I stand upon hearing some leaves crunch. Slowly glancing behind me, I see nothing out of the ordinary, before hearing it again. My head snaps back forward, "Emmett is that you?" With no reply, I decide to keep running, suddenly remembering that Alice and Jasper were still out tracking this murderous vampire. He's probably far from here, but I still had no desire to be anyone's meal.

I trip over an uprooted branch, slicing my arm pretty good on the way down, letting out a small cry of pain. Blood begins oozing from my new wound, and I rip a sleeve of my shirt, attempting my own pressure bandage. Half-satisfied with my work I take rest near a tree. My head begins spinning, blood always makes me queasy. Grabbing my cell phone, I hold it up in hopes of a signal, no luck. I sit a few minutes longer, only to stumble after letting the tree go. Blinking quickly I hear an unfamiliar voice, "need a little help there?" I turn, my head spinning, suddenly light-headed, can vaguely make out of a man, "no I'm just looking for someone." He remains still, I could smell you from a mile away" He calmly states. I freeze, overcome with terror and faint from the blood loss.

I come to, a few minutes later and slowly, my eyes focus on my surroundings. The make shift tournament much better, I am no longer bleeding. The man is still there and notices I am conscious, "Ah, good. I like my victims to be alive." I swallow, "victims?" I slowly stand, readying myself to run, as stupid as that seemed. His crimson eyes stared me down, "going somewhere?" I take off in the opposite direction, being tossed into a nearby tree as soon as my feet start running. I wince out in pain. Emmett, He has to be around here somewhere. "Emmett!" I scream as loud as I can. "Emmett help me," I plead. The man grins at me, "are there two of you? This shall be fun." He walks up to me running his nose along my neck, inhaling deeply, "you smell delightful my dear. I hope he doesn't keep you waiting long." I nudge him away, "get off of me." He glares at me, pushing me back into the tree, My head hitting the trunk with a loud thud. I whimper painfully. I'm gonna die. No one can hear me. I might as well put up a fight. I knee the man in the crotch before throwing my whole body into a punch, the way Emmett taught me, and immediately ran past him. I made a decent start before he caught up to me, tackling me to the ground. With his hands gripping my throat, I struggle for air as I watch his face, filled with pure anger. He extends his fangs and begins leaning in. I squeeze my eyes shut, nearly unconscious from lack of oxygen. Suddenly the man is thrown off of me and I see Emmett, struggling with him. I force a pained smile, he snaps the guys next in a swift movement and is instantly at my side, Emmett takes me into his arms, I an fading in and out of consciousness, "I knew you would save me." He holds my head in his hands, "Bella, Bella stay awake. You're gonna be okay. Please Bella." He scoops me up and begins to run as I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes closed, I feel myself regaining consciousness. I'm warm. Laying on something soft, too comfortable to move. A trail of lavender and other oils envelopes my nose and I open my eyes, blinking slowly. I'm in a bed. Covered in a oversized down-filled blanket, I look around as far as my eyes would let me. On the night stand was the oil warmer. My brain suddenly registers that I have no clue where I am, I sit up quickly, only able to remember the man who attacked me. Great, I'm someone's trophy. I look to the other side of the room, nothing but a closet and my suitcase. I frown, my suitcase? Where was I? I remember Emmett saving me. I walk towards the doorway, immediately seeing Emmett as soon as he realized I was awake.

He wraps me up in a tight embrace and I hug back, "Bella. I'm so glad you're okay." I lean away so I can look up at him, "Where are we?" He brings me out into the tiny living room. "Well technically we're nowhere. No one but my family knows, nor can see this place. It was protected that way, by a witch." I raise my brow, "witches exist too?" He chuckles, "yes, witches too. There are not too many around here though" I wince feeling the back of my head. "How long was I out for? Does Edward know where we are?" He nods, "a few hours, longer if I hadn't remembered the mixture for the smelling oil. yes, we have to stay hidden for right now, he's glad you're safe. Glad you're alone with me? Not so much." I walk around the small cottage and turn toward him, "I'm glad I'm here with you. Emmett..." I hesitate, "I'm sorry, about the other night, with Edward. I was just angry, I though you were just brushing me off." He comes to my side, taking my hands in his, "Bella, ever since I've laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking of you, of us together some day. It drove me crazy to see you with Edward, but I respected him. I know how much he loves you." I sigh, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I don't want to hurt him, but he isn't the one who has my heart."

Emmett cups my face, "Rosalie already knows." I give him a horrified glance, "I'm surprised I'm still alive." He smirks, "it's been over for awhile between us, she just didn't want to admit it." He leans in, lightly kissing my forehead. "Why do we have to stay hidden here?" We walk over and entangle ourselves together on the couch, "the vampire who attacked you was not alone. He was in a pack who are now looking for us, tracking your scent." I cuddle into his chest, "I'm sorry I caused such a mess, I just couldn't let you leave like that." He whispers out, "I'm glad you're safe, I'm glad we're here." I was glad too.

I sit up and stretch, walking to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. I watch Emmett, standing at the window. His strong features clearly visible in his fitting shirt. I smile to myself, feeling the safest I've ever felt. I walk over and grab his hand, tugging to turn him around to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand tip-toed, pulling his face to mine. Our lips find each other and lock effortlessly. Emmett backs over to the couch, never breaking our kiss, and pulls me onto his lap. Straddling him, I glide my fingertips through his hair, gently pulling as my tongue finds its way around his. A chill runs along my spine, along with a desperate need to be closer. I pull the bottom of his shirt up sliding it over his head. I nip at his lower lip and run my hands along his smooth, chiseled chest. In one motion he rips all the buttons off my shirt, guiding it down my arms before raising my tank top over my head.

Emmett buries his face into my neck as his hands find my exposed breasts. I lean my head back, enjoying the kisses being planted everywhere. His lips graze my nipples, causing them to instantly harden. I bite my lip as he lightly licks along with his tongue. My heart begins beating faster as he finishes with the other side, he lifts me up to stand and stands in front of me, un-buckling his jeans. I begin taking my pants off too. I glance him over, as he is just in his boxers and smirk. I playfully push him back to the couch, my straddling position resuming. I kiss down his neck, grinding my hips into his. "Someone's excited," I grin.

I slip a hand between my legs to run my hand over his boxers, his member hardening. He brings his hands around me, gripping my ass. I whisper out into his ear, "Emmett, I want you." He playfully slaps my butt, and brings a hand to my front, sliding it straight into my panties. His fingers expertly find their way to my clit, slowly working their way around. I whimper against his neck and slide my hand into his boxers, pulling them back, allowing his shaft to spring free. Blood starts racing through my veins, rising my temperature. I squeeze him, gently stroking. I stop to brace myself on the back of the couch, my center getting more and moist as his fingers thrust in and back out, teasing my clit, I moan out, "Make love to me...please." Emmett makes no hesitation, ripping my panties off in an instant and readies my body above his, "you sure?" He says softly, I nod in response. He places the tip of his cock at my opening, I ease my hips down onto him gasping as his length slowly fills me. Emmett brings my hips up and back down at a steady pace and I rest my hands on his shoulders. Picking up speed, my breathing becomes ragged and I moan with each thrust. Emmett's eyes are glued to mine and I flash him my sexiest grin and moan, biting my lip. He picks me up and rolls us, switching postions and laying me down. I wrap my legs around him and arch my back slightly, my head leaned back, I close my eyes and focus on the sensation overflowing my body, time seemingly still, nothing wrong in the world. Emmett gradually starts going faster, gripping the couch on either side of me, I hear the fabric beginning to rip. I lift my head to kiss him, clawing at his shoulders blades as I get closer and closer to orgasm. I moan out, "oh God, Emmett, don't stop...mmmm" He rips the couch beneath his hands and groans in response. I cry out as my orgasm hits, Emmett grips my legs tightly, going as fast as I could take it, reaching orgasm shortly after mine. He buries his face into my neck with his final moan. Catching my breath, I rest my head against his before he slides down, putting an ear to my chest. "Thank you," I whisper, "that was...amazing."


End file.
